Homeworld Bound
by SU Fanatic7152
Summary: Steven struggles with his recent decisions. *WARNING* If you haven't seen Steven Bomb 6, spoilers ahead!


"I can't believe this," Aquamarine said as she sat back down in her chair. "This is perfect! I, Aquamarine, the best of the best, have captured the rebellious Rose Quartz!"

Steven sighed. He had just given himself up to Aquamarine to spare his friends and the gems. He felt like it was the only thing he could do to fix his mistakes.

Steven looked up at the massive gem standing next to him. He still was pretty scared of Topaz. Then again, he had every right to; from her kidnapping Connie to nearly killing Jamie. He was at the very least grateful that he wasn't melded into her body anymore. It was an extremely uncomfortable situation for him.

"At least my friends are safe," Steven thought to himself.

They all suddenly heard a strange sound come from a stairwell in the ship. Steven and Topaz turned their heads to where the sound came from. Aquamarine didn't react.

"What was that?" Steven asked.

"Ugh," Aquamarine said. "I've had enough of distractions for one day. Topaz, go see what is making that annoying sound."

Topaz turned and headed towards the stairwell. The ship shakes with every footstep she took.

Steven watched as Topaz walked over to the noise. he felt a little nervous about what she would find in the stairwell.

Topaz looked in the slot on the floor. Her eyes widened for a split second. She reached down and lifted up a terrified human.

"Lars!" Steven exclaimed.

"A human?!" Aquamarine yelled. "I thought we left all of you on Earth."

"Put me down!" Lars exclaimed as he tried to escape from Topaz's grasp. "Put me down! I'm too young to die!"

"Ugh," Aquamarine said as she placed her hand where her ears would be if she had any. "Topaz, make that human shut up!"

Topaz easily gagged Lars with her hand.

"W-wait!" Steven exclaimed. "Don't hurt him?"

"Be quiet, Rose Quartz," Aquamarine said from over her shoulder. "You are a prisoner. You have no say in what I do."

"We made a deal!" Steven yelled in anger.

"Excuse me?!" Aquamarine exclaimed jumping off of her chair and flying to Steven. "Who do you think you are, taking to _me_ like that?!"

"We made a deal that if I gave myself up, you'd let my friends go!" Steven yelled pointing at Aquamarine.

"Friend?" Aquamarine asked. "Wait a minute. Oh, this is too rich! Topaz, Rose Quartz is 'friends' with a cowardly human!" Aquamarine broke down laughing.

Topaz and Lars were watching this conversation between Steven and Aquamarine. They both had confused looks on their faces.

"Why's that so funny?!" Steven yelled.

Aquamarine stopped laughing and wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh, it is just so funny that the treacherous Rose Quartz has befriended a human. The lowest form of life."

"Hey!" Lars said from behind Topaz's hand.

Aquamarine turned to face Topaz and Lars. "Okay, Topaz. You can put the 'Lars' down." Topaz dropped Lars onto the floor with a thud.

"Ow!" Lars exclaimed.

"Okay, 'Lars'," Aquamarine said as she summoned her wand and picked Lars up with its blue energy. "Come here." Aquamarine used her wand to bring Lars right in front of her and Steven.

"Okay," Lars said getting up. "I've had just about enough of you alien freaks. You picked me off of the road when I was headed to the most important party of my life. You threw the cake, that took me forever to make, in the trash. You stuffed me into some woman's body. You took me aboard a ship. And now, you've taken me away from Earth!"

"Yes," Aquamarine said. "All that information is accurate. You might have more use than I thought."

"W-what?" Lars said backing up a bit.

"Well," Aquamarine said progressing forward, causing Lars to back up more. "You are a human that the Diamonds already asked for. And you seem to be able to rememberer plenty of information, which could possibly make you useful to me and maybe even the Diamonds.

"Uhhhhh," Lars said with sweat starting to roll down his head.

"Great!" Aquamarine happily exclaimed. "Then it's settled." She used her wand again to lift Lars up then placed him in a chair and strapped him in.

"W-w-what's going on?" Lars nervously asked.

"I am going to get that precious information out of that little head of yours," Aquamarine said with a smirk.

"Little?" Lars asked looking Aquamarine up and down. "Look who's talking."

"Oh, and I almost forgot," Aquamarine said as she placed a helmet-looking machine on Lars' head. "If you don't give me the answers I want or you lie, you'll be met with a _shocking_ surprise."

Lars nervously watched Aquamarine fly back up to her chair as more sweat rolled down his face.

Aquamarine landed in her chair and activated a monitor screen that showed the activity of Lars' brain. "Alright," she said. "Let's see what information we can get out of your tiny, little mind." She was about to press a button when she turned her attention to Topaz.

Topaz was still standing in the same place where she released Lars and was standing as still as a statue.

Aquamarine cleared her throat. "Topaz."

Topaz looked in Aquamarine's direction.

"Mission's over," Aquamarine said. "So you can…you know…unfuse."

Topaz had a look on her face for a split second that Steven could tell meant something along the lines of, "Oh, right." In a flash of light, Topaz unfused, and in her place were two Topazes with one gem on either side of their head.

"Keep an eye on Rose Quartz while I interrogate the 'Lars'," Aquamarine said.

The two Topazes walked over and stood on either side of Steven. Steven felt a little uneasy with the two Topazes standing next to him. He was trapped in Topaz's body before when the two fused around him. He knew they probably wouldn't do that again since there was no point anymore.

Aquamarine smirked. "Now beginning interrogation." She pressed a button on the monitor in front of her.

More sweat poured down Lars' face as the machine turned on.


End file.
